Unlikely Friends
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: When our dynamic duo finish escorting Nora back to the US, she finds an unlikely friendship with a team member. Will have Tiva in later chapters, but for now the main character is just Ziva. Rating may also change as story progresses.


**I want to apologize to anyone right now: If you have posted something on this, or similar, I'm sorry. I just thought of it one night. Anyways:**

**This is based around Jet-Lag and Nora. It's been bugging me, but I think Nora and Ziva got along and I wanted to write about how their relationship progressed into friendship. Enjoy! I'd also like a review if you could spare the time! Thanks.**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate the story to - x Lost Hero x who can literally be described as my "lost hero," because of all the NCIS/Tiva stuff she posts. ALL DA TYME. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for a laptop. **

When Ziva sat down and choked up the courage to tell Nora about her future husband and his insanely horrorific plot to kill her, Nora just sat there in the conference room and stared at Ziva, her arms falling limp at her sides and her eyes clouding over with disbelief. Nora didn't speak. At all. It was just silence. Deciding to take a bold move, Ziva leaned across the table and took Nora's hand.

"Nora...are you okay?" Ziva whispered, not looking into her lifeless grey eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes weren't so lifeless anymore. Her eyes had ignited with fury and she tore down the stairs at full speed and when she came to the bullpen and saw that evil man, she dove right for him but somehow Ziva somehow managed to catch Nora, and she caught her wrist. She pulled the woman back, and Nora relaxed and caught his eye.

"How could you?" she sobbed, yanking herself out of Ziva's grip and towards her ex.

He didn't answer her, nor did he look up at her. His back was turned towards her, and she was sobbing into Ziva's shoulder instead. Meanwhile Gibbs was leading the convict away to the temporary jail cells in the NCIS building.

Shocked, Ziva didn't know what to do with the estranged woman. So she hugged her until the sobbing subsided into small tears. When it had finally dissolved completely, Nora said slowly, "I don't have anywhere to stay tonight..."

Without even thinking, words had come out of Ziva's mouth. "You can stay at my place until you find another apartment."

Nora stepped back and looked at Ziva in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Let's go."

The drive to Ziva's apartment was silent and awkward. There was hardly any talking, and with Ziva's insane driving it was hard for Nora to even attempt a small conversation. When they finally pulled in from the treacherous journey,, Nora was out of the car before Ziva could even come to a complete stop. Poor Nora stood in the rain while Ziva managed to drag herself out of the car and into the rain.

She let herself into the apartment, and Nora followed behind her quickly. As they entered the apartment, Nora fell down onto the couch, and Ziva retreated to her bedroom to get changed into something more comfortable. When she emerged she was clad in Tony's OSU hoodie that she "borrowed" from him, sweat pants, and a vibrant pair of orange socks.

Ziva peeked over at Nora from the kitchen, and the woman had already passed out, sleeping peacefully. Carefully,, Ziva made her fold-out couch into a bed and covered Nora with a huge blanket and tip-toed quietly off to bed. Her thoughts were empty and silent as she hummed herself to sleep.

Luckily, Ziva had trained herself to wake minutes before the alarm actually went off. Disabling the alarm, she stumbled out of bed and emerged from her bedroom into the living room. When she saw Nora was still asleep Ziva managed to make herself coffee, making almost no noise and got dressed and showered in less than fifteen minutes. Just before she put her shoes on, Ziva scrawled down a note detailing where Nora could find some food and where the towels were just in case she wanted to shower as well. A work number was also somewhere in the note, but Ziva was too rushed to put it down neatly.

As she ran into work and flopped down at her desk, Tony came in behind her with a big smile on his face. No one else was there, so Tony took the advantage as he walked by her desk, "Hello sweetheart,"

Ziva's face went from her usual olive tone to a deep red beet colour. "Hello, Tony,"

Falling into his chair, Tony gazed at her, causing the blush to deepen and Tony's face had a big grin plastered on it. "Not here," she hissed, turning her attention to the computer.

"Movie tonight?" He asked, a little too casually.

"No," She shot back, turning her back to him to search through her bag.

"Why not?" He asked, trying to show his hurt feelings.

"Nora is staying at my place,"

"Oh..."

Then, Ziva's phone rang. It was Nora, and she sounded terrified.

**I'd like to thank x Lost Hero x for beta-ing this first chapter/prologue for me! Much appreciated.**


End file.
